


You Suck Charlie

by Finntrollhammaren



Category: Maxmoefoe - Fandom, The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, YouTubers - Freeform, gay boys, idk - Freeform, zzzzzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finntrollhammaren/pseuds/Finntrollhammaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic loosely based off of 'you suck charlie - Joji Miller' </p><p>Joji is being all emo and sad because he hasn't seen Max in a really long time. Max surprises him. Stuff gets gay, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Suck Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> You're an earthly comfort  
> Yet so divine, yet so divine  
> I never see you anymore.

Joji stared down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs as he hummed a familiar tune under his breath. It was another lonely evening in his apartment, which was nothing new to him. He was used to stuff like this. He didn't have any roommates, and he didn't go out as much as people might think. He did have a social life, don't get him wrong. But the nights like these outnumbered the nights out with friends, and loneliness was slowly eating him alive. That might have been a slight exaggeration, but whatever. Let him wallow in his sadness. 

The window was open just enough for a whistle from the gust of air to break the silence, making him jump and shudder. Sighing loudly he forced himself up, shuffling over to shut it - and lock it for good measure. New York could be shady, you can't blame the guy. He had zero self defense skills if someone tried to rob or murder him. He shrugged his shoulders, crossing the apartment in a few small strides to reach the kitchen. He grabbed a drink from the fridge, not even bothering to check what it was before popping the cap off and leaning against the counter. 

As the taste of cherry hit his lips he furrowed his eyebrows, the taste followed by the faint hint of vodka. Eh. A cooler would do for now. Wasn't as if he had any reason to get shitfaced tonight, anyways. The longer he stayed in one spot the more fidgety he became, starting to pace back and forth between sips of flavored down vodka. He hated being alone. He wanted to be around people. But not just anyone, he craved the company of one person in particular. Max. The charming Aussie fucker. That the was the biggest problem here, actually. Max lived in Australia and they could really only see each other a few times a year, if that. 

He tried to make the best of it when he was lucky enough to be in his company. Get as many pictures as he could, touch him as much as he could, see him smile as much as he could, etc. Now, he would never even humor the idea that he might be in love with Max. Oh no. There was no way he had more than platonic feelings for the brunet. Sure, he made 'jokes' about how gay they were, but that's all they were! Jokes!. 

Ah, fuck it. Who was he trying to fool? He knew there were some deep seeded feelings for Max inside of him. Feelings he couldn't completely describe. He tried to write them down on paper, to make sense of them. That never worked. Feelings were things that were nearly impossible to describe out loud. When it came down to it all, he just.. liked Max. Wanted to hold his hand. Hold him as they lay in bed together. Domestic bullshit like that. He didn't know why Max was so special to him. From a general standpoint, he wasn't anything extraordinary. Well, except for his eccentric personality, sparkling blue eyes, lush lips..... and you get the point. 

What he didn't know, was Max was currently getting off a plane right in New York. The visit wasn't planned, at all. Well, not that Joji knew of. Max had been planning this himself for a few weeks now. Joji had just been seeming really.. down, lately. He was getting kinda worried about him. Not that he thought he was the type of guy to do anything drastic. He just didn't like seeing someone he cared deeply about be in such a rut. So, he thought visiting might help lift his spirits some. He sure hoped it would. This surprise trip was putting him out a lot of money. Why the hell were flights so bloody expensive? It was stupid. 

He lugged his bag behind him while attempting to hail for a taxi, realizing just how difficult that was to do in New York in the middle of the evening, just as people were getting off work. He eventually succeeded, giving the death-glaring cab driver the address before cringing into his backseat to hopefully avoid being murdered. People in NY scared him sometimes. They just all looked so fatigued and pissed off all the time. He brushed some hair out of his eyes, looking out the window into the bustling nightlife. At least Joji's part of town was quiet. This was already giving him a headache. 

After nervously handing the cabdriver a few bills he grabbed his suitcase and stepped out onto Joji's block, taking a deep breath and making his way up to the door. He tried the handle to find it was already unlocked, which he found a bit lacking on the owner's part- but that made the surprise a lot easier to complete. Tugging the wheeled contraption behind him he got inside the elevator, glad he didn't have to lug it up multiple flights of stairs. What if he wasn't home? Or he didn't want him to come? He didn't really think his surprise through. He just needed to cross his fingers and hope everything went according to plan. 

The elevator dinged and dropped him off at Joji's floor, anxiously stepping out and looking down the long hallway. You better be home, son of a bitch. Max took small steps down the carpet covered floor, making sure to check the number of each door he passed just to make sure he didn't accidentally pass the one he was looking for. He had never felt like such a nervous wreck before. This had to have been one of the riskiest things he'd done, and he does videos with howtobasic on a relatively often basis. That was saying something. 

Once he reached Joji's door he stood there like an idiot, hand shaking as he raised it to the wooden door. This was a mistake. He shouldn't have come here. Oh no. He had to knock, though. He already came all the way here. Just walking away would be stupid. With a deep breath and closed eyes, he rapped his knuckles against the door. His hand dropped back to his side as he took a step back, chewing the inside of his cheek. There were noises heard on the other side, which was a good sign. 

The knock on the door knocked (pun) Joji out of his stupor, wondering who would be visiting him at this time of night. Also, how did they get in without using the buzzer? Guess the door was broken.. again. Hopefully it wasn't an axe-murderer or something. He didn't feel like dying tonight. Joji clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, placing his second bottle down and walking up to the source of the sound. He turned the handle, slowly opening the door and pausing at the sight before him. 

It was Max. How was Max here? He had to be dreaming. His mind was wandering too much. This couldn't be real. Joji walked into the hallway, walking up to the jet lagged Australian, touching his cheek just to make sure he was a physical being. "Max?" He piped out, dragging his hand down the smooth skin before letting it hang beside him. The other male smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up as he picked up his suitcase again. "Yep, it's me. You gonna let me in? I've been waiting." He teased, before being grabbed by the wrist and forcefully tugged inside.

Max chuckled as Joji locked the door behind him, leading him over to the couch and sitting down. "Why are you here? Like.. in New York. You live in a completely different country." He mumbled, going back to twiddling his thumbs and staring down at the floor. The brunet shrugged his shoulders, unzipping his jacket and shrugging it off. "Felt like surprising you. Thought it would cheer you up." He answered honestly, flicking a spec of dirt off his shirt. Wait. So he just flew all the way to New York just to cheer Joji up? Who did stuff like that?. 

"...Thanks. You didn't have to waste your money on me." He muttered, yawning and leaning over a bit. Max rolled his eyes, draping his arm across Joji's shoulders and pulling him closer so he could rest his head on his shoulder. "It's not a waste if it's for you, mate." His cheeks were pink again, and so were Joji's. Did that sound as gay to him as it did to Joji? He sure hoped not. Or maybe he did, That all depended on if feelings were mutual or not. The atmosphere in the room was getting pretty awkward, if he did say so himself. 

Joji tiled his head up to glance at Max, a smile breaking out on his lips. "Well, I'm glad you decided to waste all your money on me. I was thinking about you tonight, actually. I really missed you. I didn't like being alone." His voice cracked a bit, but Max decided to ignore it. His entire body was heating up, and he was tempted to get up and turn on the AC. How was he lucky to be blessed with such an amazingly kind person?. The hand resting on his shoulder moved up to caress his cheek, in a soothing back and forth motion. There were no words that needed to be said, they both knew what was going on. 

The atmosphere quickly shifted from awkward to timid and sweet, Joji shifting his body around to face Max as Max moved some stray hairs away from the others face. He began to examine each spot of his face, head tilted to the side. "Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?" He asked, coming out as more of a whisper. He heard him just fine, slowly shaking his head as if in a trance. The Aussie smirked a bit and let his hand currently laying dormant against his thigh move to the back of Joji's head, running his fingers through his silky black hair. He must condition it. It was really soft. 

Both of their eyes closed as lips connected, sparks flying as they lost themselves in each other. Hands began to aimlessly run along fabric and flesh, the occasional scratching if they felt bold enough. Joji fell on his back as Max lay on top of him, not even pausing to break their lip lock. Joji's mind was slightly muddled from the alcohol, but it wasn't enough for him to question if he was dreaming. This felt too real. Max was real. His hands were on his hips. His lips were on his lips. This was something he could have never imagined. 

That's how Max's first night in New York was spent. Making up for all the opportunities lost while he was back home. All the days and nights lost that they could have spent together, all the words he never said. 

He loved Joji.

Joji loved Max.

So much.


End file.
